


2020

by oitoronja



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 我流梦女，好可爱哦
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Original Female Character(s), Colin Farrell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	2020

COVID-19把你困在这里。你好无聊，白天有大块的时间，你透过院子看窗外的云和芒果树，芒果树好无聊——阳光过于热烈了，你把百叶窗关上，开始滑社交网络。房间里安静，又很幽暗，就像电影院，所以你开始看电影咯，作为同人女，电影当然不可以白看，看的时候，你想这对又想那对，想法像一次性散向空中的气球，你勉强才没把剧情错过。看完你随便挑一个主意，胡乱创作起来，手指敲键盘，敲得非常快，你不觉得无聊了，你很快乐了，看着自己写完的东西觉得好笑。这部电影角色很多，被你拉来随性地配对，写了几天，你依稀觉得漏掉了哪一个，漏掉了谁？你打开剧照检查，看到一张被你遗忘的面孔，他叫什么名字？你想不起来，也懒得想了，转头去床头柜上拿你的水杯，看到了 _他_ 。他坐在你的床上，平整的床单被他坐得陷下去一片，你说你为什么在这里啊？他说，你觉得COVID-19可能吗，你对他刮目相看，你说哦那不可能，我想是地球共同的幻梦吧——他说所以？你说，先让我喝口水哦。

你慢吞吞地喝完马克杯里的白茶，在喝茶的时候看他。你对他的脸蛋兴趣不大——写作时漏过他这一点就可以证明——胸肌倒是相当好看，你之前怎么没有注意到？你看了又看，非常想搞，但是是你的裙子先被解开的。

你倒是没有什么意见。他触碰你的胸口，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，除了抚摸的作用外，是房间里的冷气太足了，你很怕冷的，去调高一点。遥控旁边的电脑突然弹出日历提醒，提醒你今天的创作时间到了，没错，虽然是随便写写，你还是做了一些简单的时间安排。他说，闹钟？你说是我的工作——，把那个单词开玩笑地拉长。你说，你要不然还是等等，写完再搞，我就差一个结尾了。他说写的什么。你说，这个就比较复杂，他表现出等你说完的样子，你说你真的要听？他还是那副模样。

你就开始讲了，内容错综复杂，你滔滔不绝，同时时刻注意倾听者的表情，你不喜欢别人听你说话而没有听懂。他表现出疑惑表情的时候，你说，你可以问。他就问了，他说那个某某角色是谁啊。你说，他只短暂出现了一会儿，又被加上了很多额外赋予的特征，所以会不太认识他了。他想起来那是谁了。

你说完的时候第二杯茶也喝光了，而且完全忘记了你这时应该在写故事的结尾。他说，你对这些很有兴趣？你说是啊，他说为什么听来听去没有我啊，我还在等？你说，呃，然后去拿你的水壶。你想喝第三杯水了。他说你不要喝水，你说怎么，你要喝水？

他喝着你的茶，慢慢地问你，你是不是不知道我是谁啊？你说，怎么会呢，我还是知道的，看过你演的电影，第一部和第二部，我看完了。他说，第二部里没有我啊。

这你就没有想到。你只想到这种无聊的对话不应该进行下去，所以去扒他的T恤。他扣住你乱动的手指，你觉得很痛（你也很怕痛），一下弹开了。他还在捏着你，只是没有那么用力。他说，我叫什么名字啊？你转转眼睛，叹了口气，你承认，你确实想不起来了。他觉得很好笑，开始教你，教了两遍，让你学一遍。Colin Farrell，他的名字。你说你会了，他才让你继续。你抓着他的胸玩了又玩，觉得没有女孩子的那么可爱。纯粹出于对胸部爱好的横向比较，你当然更喜欢女孩一点，想到这个你就开始分心了。

直到你把他的裤子解开。你刚才就隐隐感觉哪里不对——它弹出来的那一刻你叫起来了，你说我操，你好大啊。他出现在你房间里的时候你没有震惊，他告诉你他没出演那部你以为他演了的电影的时候你没有震惊（确实没有什么好震惊），但现在你非常非常。他倒没有什么表情，你好好认识了他的阴茎以后，才开始审视他的脸。说没有表情不甚准确，他有固定的表情：他的眉毛往下掉，但并不显得忿忿或凶狠。他散发平和的氛围，甚至让房间更安静了一些。你想应该给每个乖乖隔离的好居民配送一位Colin Farrell，这样大家都安心和愉快很多，也不会那么渴望出门了——他为什么不早点来？

可是很快你意识到，大鸡鸡这种东西，十分适合欣赏，但或许并不那么合用，就像一只昂贵、轻薄、美丽的手作瓷勺。你曾经有过一个，才三个月就在水槽里碎了。你选择让自己把这件倒霉事迅速遗忘，没想到几年后，Colin Farrell让你想起它来。你手上的动作轻了一点，如果当时也轻柔地对待那只勺子就好了？Colin Farrell似乎同样对温柔的抚摸比较受用，他的前液很快沾湿了你的手心，也舒服地呻吟起来。他的声音在房间里不显得突兀，自然地加入了挂式空调吐出的气息中。你只是摸着他就很湿了，开始向他要求他的手指。

他让你很爽，但在你高潮之前抽开了手，之前的指交使你被准备得很好，可以接纳任何一根正常尺寸的阴茎了，只有他的不行。即便如此，你还是很渴望，又很好奇。因为好奇你可以独自穿过蚊蝇飞舞的密林，仅仅为了看一看从未见过的泉眼。此刻的状况和那次冒险区别不大，你按着他的肩膀往下沉，他已经进了一半，撕裂的痛楚盖过快感，他也察觉到了，开始吻你的耳朵、胸口，刺激你的阴蒂，你更湿润了，但还是很疼。他完全进来了。

疼痛和昏眩感让你动弹不得。他告诉你，习惯了就好了。你不置可否。他开始动，抽送的声音很响，你湿得厉害，感到不那么疼了，或许之前是心理作用更多。他顶到敏感点的时候你才发出第一声呻吟，于是他对准了一直操你，让你不自觉地揪紧了他背上结实的肌肉。你开始冒汗了，他突然问你，他叫什么名字。你记得，但是不想叫，你叫他Daddy。

第一次你们就搞了很久，本来用不着那么久，只是一切都很慢，把过程拉长了。你洗完澡，开始继续你的故事，他说现在会有我了？你说，你希望？这一个已经来不及了。不是，他说，我操你就可以了，你会把被我操的事情写出来吗？你说不一定，同时默默提上了日程。第二天，他和你吃一样的午餐，奶油意面，蔬菜色拉，然后看你架子上的书，他对英国小说没有兴趣，向你讨要你的垃圾创作，你正双手打字，没有空闲，丢了一堆给他。你写完才发现房间里有个人，吓了一跳。他似乎对你的作品有意见要发表，你等他说话。他说，你对spanking很有兴趣啊？他很敏锐，抓住重点了。

你合上电脑，双膝并拢地坐在椅子上。你说，理论上是，同时往后靠了靠。还有BDSM，他补充道。你说你要干什么。不要过来，你警告。他把你抱到了腿上。

他捏了两把你的屁股，你并没有放松警惕，但也觉得那种感觉很好，他亲着你的脖子和耳朵，手还在你的大腿上。在你要开口说些什么之前，他说，下次打你。你瞬间湿透了，脸也很烫。你们一搞就是很晚，你健康的作息被他弄乱了，大概一周以后才好转起来，他习惯了你的时间表，配合你白日宣淫，在床、沙发和飘窗上，在明亮的光线中。从外面看不见房内的情景，但是你们透过窗户可以看见外面的芒果树，它结出了很多果实，往常它们在青涩的时候就会被社区里的小孩子摘下，但这几个月都没有，孤零零地长在那里，这样的情形什么时候结束呢？

——你写了吗？有一天他问。写什么啊，你不耐烦地从后面反按着他的大腿，让他操得更深，你天天抓着我，我哪有空啊？你抱怨，然后被他抓着翻过来，为你粗鲁的言行道歉。他收拾你反而让你心情很好，飞快地雀跃起来，从后面抓着他的头发往下压，亲他的鼻尖和嘴。他说，写同人很有意思吗？你说当然啊，从意趣没完没了地解释到意义。他还插在你身体里面，耷着两道眉毛（固定表情）听完，评价道，你在床上也能说这么多话。你说，按照生物钟，现在本来就是我思考，或垃圾写作的时间，是你把我的日程……他的两根手指塞进了你的嘴里，你说不出话了。他说好好舔。

你第一次被他在床上操哭。等他的手指从喉咙拿出来，你也没有什么话想讲了。已经入夜，晚风吹送，你们一起听见树叶在摇。你觉得这样的日子可以过很久，但是能出去玩的话……你纠结起来。哪种生活比较好？你也想去草坪上放风筝，风筝和Colin Farrell你都想要。

重复了两周相同的生活，你发现你不可避免地躁动起来，于是他埋头动作的时候，你突然喊了他。他抬起脸，眉毛还是那么显眼。你说你问过我BDSM对不对啊？他说，是啊。你说，我可不可以打你啊？

他露出难以形容的表情，你说，你应该不会怕痛吧？他条件反射地回答不怕，然后立刻显示出后悔。你们就这个你能不能打他的问题商议了一会儿，他终于无奈地趴到了椅子上。你用手打他，打了两下你就叫了。他说你叫什么叫，你说，我哪知道打你我会手痛，你等一下哦。然后拿出了全套的皮拍、口枷、各式的长鞭短鞭和桨（你之前没有的，全都是树上掉下来的）。

你上手就是马鞭，他被打的第一下脏话脱口而出。你连连后退，你刚刚答应我的，你说。他说你来来来。你胆子不大，力气倒是很大，他的背上开始出现伤口。你看着那些红色，情不自禁地感叹，看起来很痛，他说对啊，没说完你又是一下。操，他扶住了椅子，猛烈地深呼吸，你可以了吧？他说。你说我还没有爽到。一直打我你怎么会爽到，他说，话里有话。你又是一下，这次尤其重，他“啊”地叫出了声音。这样我就爽到了啊，你告诉他。而且湿得厉害，你补充，抓着他的手指引到腿间，向他证明。他闷头吸气，被你打得无话可说。你说，你怎么都不和我说话，好没意思……他说因为很痛啊？你说那对不起嘛。你是真的觉得抱歉的，一点点，抱歉是什么感觉？但你停了下来，然后他整个下午都懒得和你讲话。你坐在沙发上看小说，一直委屈到晚上，他没有办法了才来哄你，你把书盖在他脸上，一个人做晚饭去了。他从后面拉着你，于是你被他摁在餐台上干，你没有生气了吧？你说。你最好别问了。这是他对你的回答。

不难想象，到第二次说服他被锁着手腕任你搞，你花了好久。这次我会做个人的，你认真地承诺。他在汗水和疼痛中颤抖，你的保证显得没有说服力。你研究了半天润滑剂和跳蛋的使用，一边安抚他的情绪，你说，我的实践经验很少，所以哪里做得不好你要讲啊。他就开口了，你至少……他连半个句子都没有说完，嘴就被你塞上了。谁让你真说啊？你很不满。他的嘴里叽里咕噜，估计是在骂你了。你的研究终于初见成果，手指蘸上润滑剂开始为他扩张，没过多久，你又叫了，然后把他的口塞拔出来。又怎么了？他都不想骂你了。你用钥匙把他的手铐打开，一边征求他的意见：你能不能自己给自己扩张啊？他还没说话，你又说，求你了。

然后你心满意足地待在一边看他慢慢打开自己，你想要求他抬起臀部，让你看得更清楚，但你忍住了，你有进步。你只是略作点评，你说，你好可爱啊，免费配送到家，很大只的slut。他说什么？你说没没没有，我是你的slut。他好不容易把那个跳蛋搞进去了，你又觉得他可爱了，把他手里拿来控制的手机要过来。他被折磨得喘气，但终于也有爽到，他快高潮的时候你按了暂停。他现在知道等你说话了，看你又要说出什么邪恶的语言。你说，我好湿，你可以给我finger吗。他没有放过你，而且少有地掴了你的穴口。他的干性高潮在你之后，跳蛋取出来的瞬间他就把你抱上了床。操你让他流汗，汗水让他很痛，他很痛让你高兴。等到一切都结束之后，你就不喜欢他身上的汗了，你催促他洗澡，自己去了另一间浴室。

现在他身上的气味很好，你一定要滚到他怀里睡觉，他则很久都没有合上眼睛，可能是痛得睡不着。凌晨两点他去给自己擦过一次药，但你并不知道。你很早就睡着了，你最近连续梦到Charlie Hunnam，但也不能说完全出于这个缘故。

End.


End file.
